


Vogue

by lerums



Series: Steve, Tony and their heir [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter is Angry, Peter wants to do an interview, Platonic Cuddling, Steve and Tony try to discipline peter, Teenage Rebellion, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerums/pseuds/lerums
Summary: Peter gets a letter. He hides what he thinks is happy news for two days, but when he tells his family it all goes to shit.





	1. Chapter 1

The weeks their holiday were relatively peaceful. By the end of february he felt more settled at school. Dr. Pont had helped him adjust into how he wanted his life to be with ADHD and all of its baggage. The few weeks after new year had been fine, but at this point Peter felt like he had a routine, and knew himself better. As he had learned, there was still bad days, or episodes where he would experience symptoms, often in the form of hyper fixating on something, resulting in recklessness. 

 

Peter wasn’t the only one who had learnt more the past month. He noticed a slight change in his fathers too. He had gotten better at reading his own signs of a bad day, but they were always there to catch what Peter missed. They would take more preventative steps like having all the people picking him up park on the closest side of the street. Tony had included a set office work-time in the day after Peter got home, so that he could help his son focusing on homework. Steve had put together a few different routines for burning through excess energy, both workouts and other activities. Together they handled Peter’s condition. Everything wasn’t perfect, but it was good. 

 

Peter’s doctor had in fact just decided that he was well enough adjusted to not go there anymore. Peter had regular checkups with his normal pediatrician, dr. Green, twice a year, and they had decided that dr. Pont was to join the next one. That wasn’t until later in the spring. So Peter could finally join the art classes on fridays again, instead of going to his therapist.

 

-

 

The friday of the second week of march, Peter was asked to do his first official interview. It was teen vogue asking, who were doing an edition dedicated to New York culture, and they wanted Peter to be their big interview piece. He was thrilled.

 

The Sunday of the second week of march, his parents said no to that. 

 

“Peter, I know you feel mature, and in some ways you are, but you’re still in middle school. It’s been years since dad and I decided on this rule, you won’t change our minds. Now, can we please get back to-”

 

Peter stood from the dinner table and stomped off. 

 

He had gotten the letter after school friday, and read it on his way to Tony’s office. Peter never got mail, rarely even email. When he saw what it was, he immediately stuffed it in his backpack and saved it. Right before the elevator had reached its destination he had convinced friday not to tell anyone about the letter. And friday knew that nothing harmful was in the envelope, so she agreed.

 

So sunday had rolled around and only Bucky, Sam and Rhodey were there for dinner that day. But it was enough to be a crowd, and he’d waited until everyone had served themselves before pulling the letter out and reading it out loud. After he was done, Peter had stared down at the letter, admiring it once more as he waited for praise. Teen vogue was an amazing accomplishment, he knew that. 

 

But no praise came in the first couple of seconds after he finished, so he looked up to check. Expecting shock, excitement, maybe disbelief, he was surprised to meet slightly uncomfortable faces of his fathers, and three confused uncles.

 

And when Peter asked what they thought, he had been delivered the story about how he wasn’t allowed to do organized press before he was sixteen. Ten years ago, before Steve and Tony had introduced Peter to the media, they had set some ground rules including this one. Also, nothing without supervision until he was twenty.

 

Bullshit, that’s what Peter thought about that. 

 

And he had tried to reason, tried telling them how the media was different then ten years ago. He had tried looking to his uncles for support, but without luck. So he had gotten hot-headed and started shouting before stomping off to his room. 

 

-

 

“So, that was fun” Sam said, looking around the table. Most of them were still looking out of the door where Peter had disappeared seconds before. Bucky looked confused, and so did Rhodey. 

 

“Why are you so bent on him not doing this, guys? I mean, you’d join him, he’s a good kid, mature and calm, I don’t really see any big reason to stop him,” Bucky asked. 

 

Tony sighed, and shared a look with Steve. It was a good thing that it was only the very closest family that were there, they could tell the trio anything.

 

Honestly, they hadn’t thought about their press rules for years. They had their limits as to what to tell paparazzi, what to talk about when they did separate or joint interviews. It was a plan they had laid out with SI’s head of public relations over ten years ago. They had conferred with family therapists and friends that were in their position back then, on what to share and not to share. Everyone had agreed that Peter should get used to dealing with press, bit by bit. 

 

But appearing in gossip magazines on his way between a car and a building was something totally different than letting people in through an interview. An interview was so much more personal, and so definitive. It was easy to disregard what the tabloids wrote about him, because they never knew the entire story behind anything. A written interview was more easily controlled, yes, but also so true. And Peter was still in his early teens. He was still in middle school! His personality would definitely evolve further before he turned sixteen. They wanted to wait until he was a bit more… settled as a person.

 

But it was easy to see all the reasons to do it, too. Mainly the fact that Peter wanted this so badly. He loved sharing his life with the public. He was open, honest, funny and trusting. But Steve and Tony had shared a silent conversation with their eyes while Peter read, and they agreed. There was a reason for their plan, and the main circumstances hadn’t really changed. It was their least favourite thing, keeping Peter from doing something he wanted so badly. That was probably the reason why when Tony had reasoned their decision, Steve stood abruptly up from the table, nearly knocking his chair over. 

 

“Hey. Babe. Give him some time. We’ll deal later, friday’s watching.” Tony said, a bit hushed. Steve sighed. “Right. Time. Yeah.” The best thing would actually be talking to Peter before he calmed down and closed up, but they were still at the table with guests over. 

 

Steve sat back down, slumping down in his chair. Tony knew the others would understand, how the night would go. And right as he thought that, Sam stood up. “No no, you guys go upstairs. We know how it is. We’ve got dishes, don’t worry. Rhodes, you can whip up a sundae for Pete, right?”

 

And with that, Tony was taking the stairs to the bedroom floor with Steve. They could hear Peter’s music from the hallway. 

 

“Friday, will you please let him know we’re knocking and ask him to turn the volume down?” 

 

Eight years ago, when Tony had to install friday as a replacement to Jarvis, she hadn’t been as advanced as she was now. Tony was always installing improvements, and one of the first he had thought of was to make her responsive to Steve and Peter’s politeness. Peter had grown up with her and saw her almost as a family member. But for Steve, the man born in the first quarter of the 1900’s, to have such a good relationship with what was essentially numbers that Tony had typed into a screen? That would never cease to amaze Tony.

 

A few seconds later, the door was unlocked and the volume was lowered slightly. It was still disturbing, but possible to talk over. Tony took a deep breath before walking in. 

 

They were greeting with “Why?” from under the blankets as Tony went over to turn the music off. “Because, Peter, as mature and open as you are, you’re not grown up yet. I assure you, eventually you’ll be doing press so much you’ll grow sick of it”

 

Steve sat down on the bed, and slowly peeled layers off to reveal the mop of curly hair. Tony laid down beside Peter, so that when Steve took off that final layer, he was staring right into his dad’s eyes. “Hi.”

 

“You guys are being so lame!” The boy exclaimed, sitting up in bed. He was staring into his lap. Peter was very aware of his size, and not really being very intimidating. So when he was really mad, he would scream and shout and do everything his fathers hated, but at the same time he got very self-conscious so he wouldn’t look anyone in the eyes. It was almost comical.

 

“I’m capable of answering questions, I do it all the time online, and when I bump into reporters outside! How is this different, except in a format where everyone will take me more serious?”

 

Tony sighed, and performed his story about press rules again.

 

“So yeah, you’re right. There’s not much difference except people will actually take you seriously. But that’s the thing, they will take you so seriously. You’re not ready for that, no matter what you say.”

 

And the discussion progressed. Tony didn’t like being harsh with Peter. He was their only child, and he always had good points. Steve and Tony had the time and energy to resolve issues by talking to him, having him understand their opinion. As the fight went on, and Tony recognised both his own and Steve’s voices becoming more strained and rising in volume, he retreated. Almost an hour had passed, and he guessed that their guests had left on their own.

 

“You know what, Peter, we’re done talking about this. If you claim that you’re as mature as you keep telling us, you’re going to accept our decision because it’s the right one. Also, that it’s ours to make. I really don’t see why they sent the letter to you anyway, it should have been addressed to a guardian. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry, I think I’m going to bed early. You should too, got a long week ahead of you.”

 

He had stood up, and walked towards the door while talking. Steve sat on the bed still, but gave him a nod indicating he would be right behind. 

 

Tony paused in the hallway, and heard Steve finishing up. He was angry at this point. Tony thought back and remembered that Steve had actually wanted to set the limit at eighteen, so he was confident his husband wouldn’t go soft on Peter while alone.

 

A few seconds later, Steve entered the bedroom, almost collapsing onto the bed. Tony manhandled him a bit so Steve’s head was in his lap, and started running a hand through his hair.

 

“What are we supposed to do? He’s not ready for this, you know he’s not.”

 

“I know, baby. Suppose this is one of those occasions we just gotta be the bad guys”

 

“I hate being the bad guy”

 

“Me too”

 

-

 

Peter was mad. He’d spoken to Ned at lunch, who wholeheartedly agreed with Peter that he should do it. Unfortunately, Steve had taken the letter with him the previous night. “Publicist Maria will contact them. We’re serious, Peter Benjamin. You’re not doing this. Please wake up in a better mood.” He’d said before retreating. 

There had been sounds from the TV as he passed their room later in the night, but they hadn’t come in to say good night. So Peter had taken it as a sign and didn’t show up in their room at seven the next morning. Steve had kissed his head goodbye before leaving the kitchen, but Peter hadn’t bothered responding. They didn’t deserve hugs. Peter didn’t care if his silent treatment of the men affected him as well, he didn’t want hugs anyway.

 

So when he walked away from Happy’s car and into the elevator, he didn’t ask friday to stop at Tony’s office, but went up to the penthouse instead.

 

And, well, he didn’t know what he was thinking. Tony had tablets. He was as mobile as he wanted to be. Not even ten minutes had passed before Peter’s dad stepped out of the elevator, sitting down beside him at the kitchen island.

 

“Got much to do today?”

 

Peter grunted in response, shoving the papers he wasn’t working on towards his dad. He needed help with a math problem but obviously didn’t want to talk to Tony, so he changed his math sheet for the english one in his father’s hands with a quick glance up.

 

A few minutes later, Tony cleared his throat. Peter had decided he wasn’t going to acknowledge people who was as stupid and unfair as his father. He had classmates who had joined their families in both tv and written interviews, one of the girls in his class was even going to have her own spread in a teenage magazine in a months time.

 

“Here, you’ve got to change that a with a b, it was just a typo” Peter didn’t look up from his grammar work. “So, how was school?” Peter felt uncomfortable not answering, but he took pleasure from knowing he was annoying his dad. Tony was a powerful man, and he usually had peoples undivided attention. Usually that included Peter.

 

“Oh, are we doing silent treatment now? Wow Peter, that’s real mature of you. Really showing us that we were wrong, huh?” Peter was clenching his hands by now, but managed to at least pretend like he was doing his english work.

 

“Finish the english paper, c’mon. How do we bend that?”

 

-

 

When Steve came home, he was surprised to see his family at the kitchen island with Peter’s homework. Peter usually finished his homework within half an hour, and would often be at a friends house as Steve came home. 

 

“Hey guys, is there a lot of work today?” He said, leaving a stack of folders on the counter. He was tasked with choosing which of the cadets would be joining the upcoming mission, and there was a lot to have done by the end of the week. Steve gave Tony a questioning look as Peter continued staring at what seemed to be a math paper without greeting him.

 

“We’re getting treated with silence from this one today, babe. Also, no. Just a slow processing day”

 

“Ah” He went over to his husband and kissed the crown of his head, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders from behind so he could watch Peter work. Math was usually done in minutes. He tugged on Tony to follow in into the hallway. “Is this okay, Tony? How long do we let him do this without consequence?”

 

Tony was thoughtful. “I… Don’t know. I mean, I agree, it’s not fine. But we did just deny him something huge less than a day ago. I’d be pissy about it too”

 

“Doesn’t make it okay for him to disrespect us like that, T.”

 

“Yeah, I know. God, he’s such a good kid we don’t even know what to do when he’s acting up! Do we… ground him? Ban video games? Chores?”

 

Steve chuckled. They were truly clueless. “Well, there’s not really many chores to give out, and he won’t care that much. I say we make friday shut off tv and gaming. Phone as next step?” They had moved on to their shared home office now. The plan needed to be laid that day, as Tony was going on a work trip that very night.

 

As they settled for Steve’s proposal, he went back to the kitchen to encourage Peter to finish while Tony packed for his trip. 

 

Although Peter wasn’t there, just his unfinished homework and a broken pencil. Steve sighed. This was going to be one hell of a week.

 

-

 

Peter was picking at his food, not really hungry. He had snuck up candy to his room the previous night, and had eaten it all in half an hour while playing playstation with Ned. Peter had rolled his eyes coming to dinner, finding Tony serving him food. No chance for a smaller portion there. He bet a grand that friday had snitched him out. It wasn’t that their dinner table rules were horrible, but he had to finish his plate of food and they all waited for one another to finish. So there he was, awkwardly nibbling at the fish stew that made him feel sick after it mixed with the four chocolate bars in his stomach. He had given an eye roll to that day’s dinner, having no doubt the disgusting stew was made because his parents hated him now.

 

But there was no way he was backing down now, after they had announced that he was losing his playstation for several days. A while of hell, then they’ll cave. That’s what Ned and Abe had said, revealing to Peter how they had turned their parents around last year.

 

“Peter, after you go to bed I’m going to leave for Brussels for a few days. I think I’ll be back in time to pick you up on friday, though. Is that fine?” 

 

God, and now they were trying to trick him into talking. They knew Peter wasn’t fond of them going away, and it hurt Peter to think about Tony leaving without a proper goodbye. Honestly, Peter didn’t like this one bit. He hated disappointing his parents, and was never mean or hurtful on purpose. He was on a mission, though. You didn’t just take a break from missions. So Peter just rolled his eyes, and took a big bite out of his food.

 

It might have been a bit too big for his full stomach, though. He gagged slightly, grabbing his water immediately. “All right, you know what, that’s enough” Steve exclaimed, gathering the plates even though Peter had only eaten half of his. “Go to your room, Peter. Come down if you decide to apologize, this is not okay” he said, already on his way to the kitchen.

 

-

 

The time was nearing ten, and with his door slightly opened he had heard Happy come in through the elevator a few minutes prior. So instead of reading a book like he’d been doing the past two hours, he picked up his phone and went through social media. As expected, his parents entered with a small knock a couple of minutes later. Peter felt himself getting teary eyed, but didn’t look away from his phone screen as they came in. 

 

Tony put his suit jacket down and sat beside Peter on the bed. “I’m going to leave now, Pete. Traffic is surprisingly bad. You gonna be good to Papa?” he said, bending down slightly to try and catch Peter’s eyes. Peter stuck to his plan, though, and kept staring at his phone.

 

Tony carded his fingers through his hair and cupped his cheek. “Love you, sweetie. I’m gonna miss you. Please take care of papa while I’m away, okay?” 

 

Peter couldn’t help but lean slightly into the touch, although not looking away from the phone. Tony stayed there for a couple of minutes, carefully caressing his cheek. Then he turned to the ceiling. 

 

“Fri, lock Peter’s phone until the morning, will you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Peter saw the app closing before his screen turned black. God, why did they have to be such idiots? Couldn’t they just give him what he wanted? They could all have a much better week if they just gave in already. 

 

He tossed his phone across the bed in frustration, but didn’t account for his bed to be made and extra bouncy. The phone fell to the floor on the other side, and peter winced. That wasn’t on purpose. He caught himself looking into the eyes of his father and almost saying sorry, but restrained himself and stared down into his lap again.

 

There was a sigh from each father, but nothing else. Steve picked the phone up and put it on his desk. 

 

Tony stood up, and caressed Peter’s cheek one more time. “Bye, kid. Sleep tight. I’ll be back on Friday, call anytime if you want to talk.”

 

As they shut the door behind them, Peter’s tears became too many to hold back. They fell silently, so no one would hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony felt himself shivering slightly as they went back downstairs to Happy. It was uncomfortable and unusual to receive that kind of treatment, he had hoped Peter would have turned around by the time he left.

 

This was reminding him way too much of the last time he saw his own parents, before they were killed.

 

“Take good care of him, huh Steve? You saw him just then, he wanted to hug me so badly! I guarantee you, he dislikes this as much as we do. Ugh, I don’t understand, though! If he feels bad about disobeying, why is he doing it?” Tony complained the whole way to the elevator. He tried focusing on Peter, but knew it was a lost cause. Steve was clearly aware of what was on Tony's mind. 

 

“Tony, this isn’t like _that_. You’re coming home safe and sound Friday, I know it,” Steve had put a hand on his shoulder, and the other was cupping Tony’s jaw so he couldn’t look away.

 

“But what if I don’t, Steve? Can’t we just pull him out of school? He’ll love Brussels, and you could come too!” Tony knew he was reaching, Peter would hate the marathon of meetings, but his mind didn’t allow him to just tell Steve how he felt.

 

Steve sighed softly. “That would be very comfortable indeed. _I know_ , Tony, _I know_ you like leaving on great terms but it can’t always be like that. He’s a teenager. He’s not 21 like you were, with a horrible father. He’s fourteen. He’s acting up like a teenager does. And I’m here, I’m with him. Focus on what makes it all different, okay? Will you try that? For me?”

 

“Y- yeah. Yeah, this isn’t serious. Will you call when I’m in the air, tell me if he says anything?” Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes as he spoke, and reduced himself to a whisper before continuing. “I might just need to talk myself to sleep, if you don’t mind,”

 

“Yeah, of course. Hey, don’t worry too much, all right? I’ll call when he’s in bed. Happy, take care of this one for me. He’s to not bury himself in worry, there’s a job to do overseas too.”

 

After a few minutes talk about what Tony was doing in Brussels, the two had to leave.

 

Steve held Tony tightly for a few seconds, and Tony had to hold back a whimper as Steve nudged him into the elevator with Happy. “Bye, babe. I’ll miss you,”

 

“Love you too”

 

-

 

After putting a load of laundry on and getting ready for the next day, Steve saw it was time for Peter to go to sleep.

 

As he entered his son’s room, he saw the boy lying on the bed with his back facing the door.

 

“Pete? Time for bed.” He said, detouring by the closet to pick up pajamas. The boy hadn’t moved when he emerged.

 

“You asleep already, Pete? Still ignoring us, huh? You made it really difficult for dad to leave, you know. Hope you’re _real_ proud of yourself,” He couldn’t help but adding a little venom to the end, wondering if Peter felt guilty at all. Peter didn’t know the full story about his grandparents’ death, and probably never would. Especially not the Bucky part. He did, however, know that Tony hated leaving them on anything less than perfect terms. 

 

Steve placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, initially to turn him around, but felt Peter shaking almost invisibly. Silent sobs could be heard as he sat down on the bed.

 

“Peter, you okay? What’s wrong?” He turned Peter so he was laying on his back, and saw the tear streaks down his cheeks. He picked the kid up into a hug immediately, wrapping his arms around the boy on pure instinct. The cold tone from earlier was already long forgotten as he started whispering comforting words to Peter’s ear. It was a relief to feel thin arms finally hugging back, but it broke Steve’s heart to observe the sobs growing deeper and louder.

 

Steve’s next move was lifting Peter over to the armchair, sitting down and getting Peter settled on his lap. The chair was in the corner, between Peter’s bookshelf and his comic books. The tv could be turned towards that corner, so that’s where he would spend most of his time when in his room.

 

“Shh. Shh, it’s gonna be alright. Shh, I’ve got you, I’m here… Shh baby boy, it’s all fine, papa’s here… It’ll be okay…”

 

It took Peter almost an hour to calm down. He wasn’t sobbing as heavily all the time. Steve first thought he managed to get him back down in ten minutes, but then he started up again. When it was reduced to sniffles and shivering, the occasional whimper, Steve took the chance on getting some answers.

 

“Please talk to me, Pete. How can I help?”

 

Peter shook his head. “I’m sorry” came as a whisper, so quiet that Steve was unsure if Peter even heard it himself. He had reclined the chair so he was half lying with Peter curled on his lap, face buried in the crook of his neck.

 

“It’s okay, Pete. We can talk about that in the morning, or when you’re ready. You’re not just sad because you’ve been bad, though, are you? I’m sensing something more here, feel free to let me know if I’m wrong”

 

There was a pause, before he felt Peter’s clenching hands release the grip they had on Steve’s shirt. Peter lifted his head to look at his papa. “What if he doesn’t come home this time?”

 

Steve’s hands tightened slightly, this was reminding him too much about the conversation he’d had with Tony. “What do you mean, Pete?”

 

Peter furrowed his brows. “Dad. I was _so_ mean to him, and then he had to leave!”

 

Steve lifted a hand to guide Peter’s head back down as he sighed softly. “I’m one hundred percent sure he’ll come home. I promise you. Why wouldn’t he?”

 

“He thinks I don’t like him now, doesn’t he?” Peter’s sobs were picking up again, and Steve started rubbing his back softly.

 

“No, no. Shh, Pete, no, he knows you love him. And he loves you very much too, you know. Shh, shh. If something would happen to dad, and I say if cause I really don’t think anything’s gonna happen, he’d think of how much we all love each other unconditionally. I’m sure of it.”

 

“But how can you know? You were there, I threw my phone on the floor, he just gave me that _two_ weeks ago, it’s a prototype!”

 

Steve chuckled lightly. “Cause he’s your dad, and I’m your pops. We always know things like that. Just like _you_ know that _we_ always love _you_ no matter what you do. Just like I know what we’re going to do now”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re gonna go brush your teeth and change into pajamas while I go do the same. Then you’re gonna come into my room, and you can sleep on dad’s side tonight. If you want, that is. But before we go to sleep, we’re going to call dad as soon as he’s in the air, because his plane is taking off in two minutes. You can tell him good night, and he’ll be so, so happy.”

 

Peter nodded, but spent another five minutes getting caught up on snuggles before he got to it.

 

-

 

Steve had finished his nightly routine and gone to bed. He was catching up on news on his phone and was reading a really interesting article as he felt the bed moving, and Peter snuck over to him.

 

“Hey, buddy. You feeling better?”

 

Peter made himself comfortable before shrugging slightly. His eyes were still red, but he had calmed down entirely. And Peter after a long cry was on the top three list of the cuddliest Peters there were. So Steve made them comfortable under the covers, and asked Friday if Tony was available to call.

 

“Certainly, sir. He’s been expecting your call for a while.”

 

Then Tony popped up on the TV, smiling softly at first, but then growing concerned at the sad Peter he obviously hadn’t expected. 

 

“What’s the matter, Pete? Steve, what-”

 

Peter started sniffling again. “I- I’m sorry dad!” Tony’s eyes softened as he looked at Peter. He glanced up at Steve who was smiling, nodding discreetly over Peter’s head.

 

“I’m sorry for b- being so… rude to you, I really… I really _do_ love you!” He was crying softly again now, face full of regret. Steve held tighter around Peter.

 

“That’s all right Pete, I saw how sad you were. Dads always know those things, don’t worry about it,”

 

“That’s what _I_ said! See Pete, I told you. Us dads and papas, we know those things.” Tony was laughing quietly at them. 

 

Peter was smiling a little at this point, and Steve noticed that his eyes was starting to droop every once in a while. “Well, we’re definitely talking more tomorrow, right? I think it’s time for New Yorkers to go to sleep, cause we’ve finally got a day to ourselves tomorrow, ain’t that right?”

 

Peter mumbled, now into Steve’s arm instead of towards the TV. Steve looked back up at Tony, who was wearing an expression of fondness with suspiciously shiny eyes.

 

“Right. I think we’re fine again. Pete, wanna lie down?” 

 

More grumbling, but also Peter scooting down to rest against Steve’s lower arm.

 

“So Steve, did you talk about anything else?”

 

“No, we’re postponing that until the morning at least. We need sleep, and so do you. Sleep on the plane, and… I can call once I’ve dropped Pete off and we’ll discuss… Things?”

 

“Sounds good. Hey, isn’t he going to Rhodey’s tomorrow?”

 

“No Rhodes actually texted just now, he got called in to a meeting tomorrow afternoon. We’re going for dinner with him, though,”

 

“All right, will you go to my workshop tomorrow and pick up the box of that old stuff for him? The one we found in storage the other day?”

 

“Yeah, I already brought it up here. Listen, I think we’re gonna go to sleep now. Say goodnight to dad, Pete”

 

“Mmmph’ight ‘addy” “Sweet dreams, Pete. Love you”

 

“Love you, sweetheart. Talk tomorrow!” “Yeah, love you too.”

 

As Steve scooted down and let Peter get comfortable, he smiled at Tony on the screen and gave him a wave before the screen went black.

 

-

 

Steve woke up to an empty bed the next morning, only for friday to immediately tell him not to get up. 

 

“Why? It’s almost seven, I always get up now!”

 

“Sir, I’m not supposed to tell you this but young sir is in the kitchen. He feels sorry for how he acted yesterday and is in the process of cooking breakfast for the two of you. He asked me not to wake you yet, so to his knowledge you are still asleep. I suggest that you pretend to be asleep when he enters in approximately six minutes, and to pretend like the scrambled eggs taste good. There are three pieces of eggshell and no salt in it.”

 

Steve relaxed on his bed again. He had no idea how Tony had done it, but friday was truly like a fourth family member to them. Through the years she had picked up on their behaviours and probably knew them better than themselves. “Thanks for looking after him, fri”

 

Just as friday said, Peter was struggling to open the door a little over five minutes later. “Morning pops, you awake?”

 

Steve stretched a little and turned to Peter. “Barely. Oh wow, is that for us?”

 

Peter blushed slightly, nodding while staring down at the tray. “Well, get up here then! C’mon bud, I think I’m still starved on cuddles. Careful with the- yep, let’s just set it there, it’s the flattest part.”

 

Steve felt relieved as Peter was still as loving as the previous night. It had occurred to him that this could all be a result of tiredness, and that Peter would go back to the silent treatment once he woke back up. It wouldn’t have been the first time Peter broke from being too exhausted. Steve grabbed his son tightly as he climbed over, careful not to jostle the tray of food too much. 

 

Peter went boneless in his embrace, and Steve took a deep breath, relishing the peaceful environment. The only thing missing was Tony. 

 

\---

 

It was Thursday, and Peter was looking for his uncle Bucky’s dark grey car as he descended the stairs outside of school. The pick up area was long and always full, but everyone who picked him up would always show up early enough to get a space fairly close to the gates.

 

Both tuesday and wednesday had passed in a blur, Peter having spent lots of time alone with his papa. It was nice having Steve all to himself, but he knew they were both missing Tony at this point. 

 

“Peter! Over here!” 

 

He snapped his head around and saw Sam by their other car, the red one.

 

“Hey uncle Sam, I thought you were both coming today?”

 

Sam led him to the front seat with an easy arm around his shoulders. “Yeah we were, but can you believe it, your super soldier uncle has gotten his ‘once every five years’ sicknesses! He’s totally man-fluing at our place right now, so that’s the one place we’re not going.”

 

“Where are we going then?”

 

And so, they ended up strolling through the park with a cinnamon bun each before going to the met. Peter had actually been there the previous day with Steve, but he was dying to show Sam some of the new exhibitions. 

 

Sam was texting someone at the moment, they were walking back to the car. Peter was looking around. Spring had arrived full force the past few weeks, and for some weird reason, blossoming trees had always fascinated him. 

 

“Pete, car’s this way. Hm, trees are pretty, huh?” Peter nodded absentmindedly, letting Sam lead him along. “You know, I think that tree by our house will blossom next week. I’ll be sure to drive uncle Buck’s flu away by then, we’ll have snacks on the balcony, how does that sound?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, I greatly appreciate kudos and comments. 
> 
> If you want another way of contacting me, my tumblr username is also lerums :)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted within the day, the draft is ready so I'm spending the afternoon editing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was stressed out.

 

He’d just spent his first afternoon without Peter or work there to distract him, so he’d gotten anxious about Tony being so far away. And Tony’s schedule for the day told Steve that even though Tony would pick up the phone and calm him down if Steve reached out, he didn’t really have the time. So Steve cleaned.

 

Steve realized, as he was cleaning, that Sam hadn’t texted him with updates all day. That meant there had not been a single issue all afternoon, and Steve stopped cleaning for a second, to smile to himself. Peter was probably the calmest of the three Rogers-Starks at the moment. That was saying something. 

 

Steve was as mentioned wound up over nothing at everything all at once. Tony had expressed multiple times how he was still worrying about his trip home, about not getting the chance to hug his family again. They were both messes who just needed to be on the same continent again.

 

He had cleaned the insides of their wardrobes and was halfway there with Peter’s. Friday had just kindly reminded him that it was almost half past six, the time when Sam was returning Peter for dinner. Steve had made no effort to prepare dinner the entire day, and he knew the kid was already hungry. He always was when dinner time came up.

 

And as hungry as Peter was, he was always just as grumpy. The literal embodiment of hangry.

 

Just as Steve was finishing up cleaning the last shelf, he heard the elevator closing in on their floor.

 

“Pops?” He heard Sam with him, telling him to calm down, that there was no hurry. “Pops what’s for-” Peter stopped in the doorway when he saw the mess Steve had made. “Um. What is this?”

 

“I was cleaning your wardrobe, and I-”

 

“So you mean we’re not having dinner?”

 

“Uh, well no, I just lost track-”

 

“Ugh, papaaaa! First you forget to feed me, then you make a mess of my entire room? _God_ , I can’t believe you.”

 

“Peter!” Steve was tired. He knew full well that cleaning for Peter was his own choice, but Peter’s anger was misplaced nothenless. “Wow, you need to calm down _right now_ , mister. I’m not having it, okay? I was going to suggest we go out, but now I’m not so sure anymore. Gosh, I’m sorry Sam, really. Has he been like this for long?”

 

Sam shook his head, smiling. “No, we had a great day, didn’t we, Pete?” He tried ruffling Peter’s hair, but earned himself a glare from the boy. Although as soon as Steve cleared his throat and gave Peter a look, he bowed his head slightly in shame.

 

“Yeah, we went to the met again, an’ had cinnamon buns!” Peter slumped against his papa now, so he didn’t need to meet anybody’s looks. “But papa I’m hungryyyy” He whined a bit. 

 

Sam laughed. “All right guys, as much as I’d like to listen to this pan out, I gotta get home,”

 

“You sure you don’t want to eat with us, Sam?” Steve was turning Peter around, so he could give a proper goodbye to his uncle.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve left my man alone for too long already, fear the flu might be killing him judging by the texts I’m receiving.”

 

Steve huffed. “Yeah, that sounds like Buck, all right. You get home, wish him well from us. Thanks for hanging!”

 

He could hear Sam responding, already by the stairs. Steve wrapped his arms around Peter. “Hey, Peter buddy, I know you get grumpy when you’re hungry but I didn’t deserve all that, did I?”

 

“No, sorry. But seriously, I don’t mean to nag but when are we getting dinner?” Peter was back to talking into Steve’s shirt while his father was trying to nudge him away.

 

“We could go out, if you’re up to it? Honestly, I’ve been kinda distracted all day and I… Totally forgot about dinner once I started this” Steve said sheepishly.

 

Peter perked up a bit at going out, but worried about his father. “Is something wrong, papa? What is it?”

 

“It’s nothing, Pete. Just missing dad more than usual. It’s been a while since he’s been gone for so long, hasn’t it? I guess we got a bit spoilt, huh?” Peter nodded, now snuggled back into the embrace. “Yeah, I don’t like it when you guys leave,”

 

Steve squeezed one last time before grabbing Peter by the shoulders. “Why don’t we walk to that indian place, take advantage of dad not being here? Change into a new shirt, and we’ll be on our way,” He patted Peter on the back, turning around to go change his own shirt. Tony hated indian food, always had. So when he was out of town, the other two made sure to get in at least one meal.

 

“Uhm, papa?”

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong, I thought you wanted Indian?”

 

“I do, but where are my shirts?”

 

“Oh. Right. They’re on dad and I’s bed.”

 

“Right.”

 

-

 

“Papa, what do you prefer; raita or chutney?”

 

“Hmm… Oh wow, I’m not sure. Maybe the raita, what about you?”

 

“The raita as w- shit. _Pops_.”

 

The table was stocked full of sides in addition to their main courses, and Steve was trying to decide what to eat next as Peter caused him to look up. The boy was pulling a weird face.

 

“What is it, Pete?”

 

“I forgot my dinner time meds!” Peter looked slightly guilty where he sat. They were usually pretty good about remembering his medication as they were to be taken around breakfast and dinner. And Peter was always in the kitchen with his parents before both meals. Well, almost always.

 

“Shoot. Are you okay still?”

 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Do you want to bag this up and take it home?”

 

“Nah, I’m all right. Think it’s a good day, I’m fine”

 

Steve gave his son a suspicious look, but the slightly irritated one he got in return was enough for him to give up. “We gotta remember it when we get home, though.”

 

They didn’t remember when they got home. And Peter was fine, so none of them thought anything of it. They had to put all of Peter’s clothes back and then look over his homework, which had been done quickly in Sam’s car, so it required a thorough walkthrough. So they stayed busy the whole night. Tony had just woken up in Brussels when Peter was getting ready for bed and called him. He was sat on the recently emptied bed in the master bedroom, which housed the best screen for calls.

 

“Hey, dad! When are you coming home?” 

 

“Well, I’ve got a couple of meetings that I have to be in, but I think I can skip lunch and leave after that, so it looks like I’ll be able to pick you up from school once I get to the city, just like I said.”

 

Peter nodded eagerly. “That’s good, so dad, listen, Sam and I went to the Met again today and we had cinnamon buns and we were looking at the trees and he said that next week we’ll sit on the balcony ‘cause their tree will have blossomed by then, and papa’s been cleaning all the closets today, even yours! And- and- and then we went to the indian place on lexington and then on our way home we had to-”

 

“Peter! There you are. You all right?” 

 

Peter nodded at the TV. “Yeah, was a good day, ’s all!”

 

“All right then. Where’s pops? I gotta ask him something.”

 

“I’m right here, love!” Steve was already on his way from Peter’s bedroom, having tidied the last of his closet while Peter spoke to his dad. “Is everything all right, do you want me to pick you guys up at the airport tomorrow?” Steve ushered Peter out after making him say goodnight to his dad.

 

Tony looked thoughtful for a second after Peter left. “You know what, a pickup would actually be great, you could bring a car and Happy can take the other one straight home. That’s not what I wanted to ask, though. I was listening to Peter, he’s rambling a bit tonight, don’t you think?”

 

Steve looked at the now closed bedroom door. “I don’t know, we’ve been pretty busy tonight so I haven’t really… damn. _Shoot_. Oh god, I’m so _stupid_ Tony, I-”

 

“Don’t say that. You know we don’t say that, honey.” Tony was right. Self deprecating lines had been erased as part of their recovery as a couple about seven years ago. It has been such a huge issue not only for Tony with his battered self confidence, but Steve too, after everything they went through.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, but Tony! Peter hasn’t taken his pill tonight, that’s why he’s so... Bouncy,” Steve spoke into his own hands, peeking up at Tony on the screen. “He remembered it himself when we got to the restaurant for dinner but he was fine, so we didn’t go home until we finished, and by then we’d forgotten again. God, this is _my_ fault, It was I who said we could stay and eat. Sorry Tones, I’ve been so stressed all day and I didn’t call you and talk things out, and now _my_ stress is falling down on _him_.”

 

Tony reached a hand out towards the camera, but retracted when he seemingly remembered he couldn’t actually touch his husband. 

 

“It’s _fine_ , Steve. It’s his responsibility to remember now, it’s not on you. It’s too late to take it now without ruining tomorrow, but it’s only one night, right? We’ll have a slow weekend, let him catch up,” Tony’s words had calmed Steve down again. Steve supposed Peter could stay in his bed one more night that week.

 

-

 

“Hey bud, you can’t sleep, huh?” Steve had finished his call with Tony and gotten ready for bed before going to Peter’s room.

 

“Did Friday tell you?”

 

Steve sat down on the bed and rubbed the boy’s back. “No, I took an educated guess after remembering that we forgot your ADHD meds. Dad noticed you were a bit... “

 

“Oh, shoot! Right, we forgot before, and… Yeah. Oh well, I’ll just take it now then, I can nap after school, no worries,” Peter started, already on his way towards the door.

 

“No, Pete, don’t go downstairs. It’s too late for you to take it now, it’s almost eleven. We’ll have to find some other solutions to the problem,” Steve said, sitting more comfortably on the bed. “So, what’s going on up there? Is it energy, thoughts, focus? You said it was initially a good day, right?”

 

Peter sat down at his desk chair and turned towards his pops. “Yeah, I mean, it’s not really anything in particular. Definitely physically tired. So, so tired. Just my mind racing when it gets quiet, nothing special. Like it used to be before, honestly” Steve nodded thoughtfully. “Well, that’s good. We know how to deal with that. You used to fall asleep on your own within a while before though, want Friday to play some white noise?”

 

Peter nodded, already climbing back into bed. Steve tucked him in, and sat back down on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Go to sleep quickly tonight, and tomorrow will come faster. I’ll get dad from the airport, and we’ll be there when you finish school. Alright?”

 

Peter nodded again, eyes closed already. Peter was doing everything right, trying to make himself sleep. 

 

Steve dragged a hand through the boy’s hair, before bending down for a kiss on the forehead. “Night, buddy. I’m just across the hall if you need me, don’t worry about waking me up,” he whispered, before retreating.

 

-

 

Steve wasn’t that surprised when an hour on the dot later, Peter was stood in the doorway intentionally left open. “Papa? I really can’t sleep, I’ve tried for a _whole_ hour and I’m not even close to tired.”

 

Steve had been reading for the time being, getting updates from friday every fifteen minutes on his son. The pillows on tony’s side were already arranged how Peter liked them.

 

“Come here, then. I’ll squeeze the awakedness out of you, just you see,”

 

Steve was lifting the covers up, and tucked Peter into his side when the boy crawled over, a bit awkwardly. They hadn’t really done this in a while, it being almost three months since Peter stated medication and stabilized so quickly that it felt like magic. Peter going to sleep in their bed only really happened when he was dead on his feet tired from crying, sickness or something else that made him not care.

 

Peter let out a sigh, and curled up in his normal sleeping position before Steve took a tight grip around his upper body. “Hey, since dad’s not here, do you want me or Friday to talk or will you be fine with silence?”

 

“Could we play some white noise please? Like, rain or something?”

 

Peter’s usual preferred track played in the room while Steve kept his grip tight. He pressed a kiss to his son’s temple, keeping his face so close his nose was buried in the brown locks.

 

It still took Peter twenty minutes to slumber, and as Steve gradually let his grip loosen over the next few minutes, Peter fell asleep.

 

-

 

The next morning was filled with frustration. The past months Peter had continued his routine with coming into the master bedroom for half an hour to wake up, even though he didn’t really need it anymore. 

 

This Friday morning, a few hours before Tony’s flight was landing, Steve experienced the old Peter again. 

 

He was grumpy and sluggish, and didn’t really see the point of getting out of bed before 7:30 since he was already in the room. Steve hadn’t had the time or energy to convince Peter otherwise, so the boy had fallen back to sleep when Steve was in the bathroom. 

 

And then again when he was getting dressed and packing up his stuff.

 

“Peter, I swear to god. You’re coming down to breakfast now. You can choose between being carried like the child you’re acting as, or you can get out of that bed right now!” Steve was noticing his voice rise in volume, but caught himself not really doing anything about it. It wasn’t Peter’s fault that he acted like he did, Steve knew that. It still triggered the wrong nerve in the man, which he was sorry for but did nothing about.

 

Nothenless, threats did the job, and they could finally move on to the kitchen table. “All right, we don’t really have the time to cook anything, how ’bout I whip up some avocado on toast?” He had already used longer than usual on getting Peter to the kitchen, and they had no more than half an hour to get out the door. Actually, when Steve thought about it… 

 

“You know what? Here’s your pill, here’s water. Swallow. Good. Now go get ready while I make food, we’re doing breakfast in the car. You awake enough to get it done in twenty?”

 

Steve cupped a hand under Peter’s chin as he spoke. He needed to make sure he was heard. Peter let out a grunt, and turned to go back upstairs before Steve turned around to make breakfast. He could forget about lunch, he’d have to slip Peter some cash for that.

 

As Steve finished up bagging his own sandwich and slipping a banana for a snack into Peter’s bag, he made his way upstairs. His heart rate had been a steady “30 bpm higher than normal” since the first time he had woken Peter up, but it skyrocketed once he noticed Peter in his room. 

 

On the bed. 

 

In the pajamas and blanket from earlier. 

 

Asleep on top of the covers.

 

“Peter! What are you _doing_ , it’s past eight already, we need to be on our way in less than ten minutes!”

 

Peter opened his eyes slowly, and blinked at his papa. Steve couldn’t help but let out a long sigh. He supposed some fresh air would help once they got to the car waiting out front, but they were a few minutes away from there yet.

 

“Pete, you’re going to be late at this point. Come on, think of dad, he’s in the air right now on his way back, you need to get to school, we’ll both pick you up,” Steve choached from the bedside, to no avail.

 

‘Fine’, Steve thought. Enough was enough. He had places to be too, and he knew Peter would wake up as soon as they got moving.

 

He took Peter by the wrists and pulled him up into a sitting position, before tugging the pajama shirt over his head. A quick tour of the newly washed closet resulted in a dark blue polo t-shirt, beige chinos and an army green bomber jacket. Steve was never sure of what Peter considered “hip”, but he had seen the boy use the exact same clothes a couple of weeks earlier. It was better than the ripped jeans and plaid shirts, that’s for sure.

 

After wrangling Pet in and out of clothing, eventually the boy doing some of it himself, Peter was ready to go. Steve stuck a box of hair gel in Peter’s hand, and off they went to the elevator.

 

-

 

Tony was looking out the windows of the plane, trying to spot the familiar cars waiting for Happy and him. He could never figure out airports, he swore they went to different parts and took different routes every time he flew.

 

After a couple of minutes, he spotted his Steve leaning on the hood of their range rover, and Happy’s town car a few meters away. Tony smiled, studying him while Steve was still unaware he was being watched. That rugged but gentle, intelligent but dorky, old fashioned but still weirdly up to date husband of his.

 

As he descended the stairs behind Happy, he could see the relief on Steve’s face. After all the ups and downs the past days, he envied Steve’s ability to even look put together. But Steve did look put together, he even had a second cup of coffee in Tony’s favourite travel mug Standing beside him. So to everyone else, Steve looked like he’d spent the past few days on a spa weekend.

 

Tony, however, knew that the little one-shouldered slouch wasn’t relaxed Steve, that was “trying to look fresh but feeling like a mess”-Steve. And he knew that Steve wouldn’t have brought Tony caffeine without Tony specifically asking for it, unless he had a cup’s worth of leftover coffee after chugging it himself. And Steve never drank coffee.

 

It was the little things, the hidden things, the things one had to learn though years of observing.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“That _one_ time you’re trying to leave work early on a Friday, that’s when everybody needs you the most. I even notified everyone else yesterday morning!”

 

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, rubbing small circles along his spine.”It’ll be alright, love. You can relax now, I feel like I owe you dad duty for at least two weeks after this one,”

 

Steve squeezed Tony for a second, before letting go. “Last night and this morning was my fault, and it stressed us both out. I called his homeroom teacher as I dropped him off, though, so I’m hoping school wasn’t too bad,” Steve entered the car, and started it before continuing. 

 

“You should have seen this morning. After I sent him to get ready instead of breakfast in the kitchen, I found him asleep on the bed ten minutes before we needed to leave. I couldn’t keep my cool, T, he’s probably pissed at me. I basically dressed him,” Steve was waving his arms at this point, confusing the security guard as they exited the airport. “No, literally. I _did_ dress him, he only did boxers and the jacket himself. Dead on his feet, Tones. I’m tellin’ ya.”

 

Tony thought to himself that if Steve had woken up calm and collected himself that morning, he would have thought to excuse Peter of at least the first period, maybe even half the day. But he had missed Tony, stressed about Peter’s meds and had his mind on everything to do that day.

 

“Babe, you _need_ to calm down. I’m not entering manhattan traffic with you this wound up, you know,” Tony said, only half joking, and grabbed Steve’s right hand to hold.

 

“Peter’s fine. You know things get better throughout the day even without meds, and I seriously doubt you were able to forget them this morning. Am I right so far?”

 

Steve nodded, focusing on the road. 

 

“Besides, school would have called if he hadn’t bounced back, they’ve gotten spoilt with how good he’s been this year, seriously, they call us about anything nowadays, it’s like they’ve never met children before! You remember what John said last week, when they called about Julietta speaking a few times in the library? It’s madness, they expect the kids to act like little adults, it’s depressing!”

 

Tony knew his little rants took Steve’s mind of things. Sure enough, the was a small smile on Steve’s mouth as he continued to stare at the road ahead, caressing Tony’s hand slowly.

 

“It’s so good having you back, baby. You keep me sane, you know?”

 

“Love you too, Steve. Let’s go get our kid, shall we?”

 

-

 

Peter was on a roll, beating Ned at rock paper scissors the seventh time in a row on his way down the front stairs.

 

“Rock, paper scissors, yes! Scissor beats paper, Ned, you really need to step your game up!” They had reached the gates now, but he wanted to reach fifteen before he looked for Happy’s car.

 

“Hey, kiddo, you forget about us already?” 

 

Peter head whipped towards the voice behind him.

 

“Dad! You came!” Peter leapt forward, into Tony’s waiting arms. 

 

“I missed you so much, bud!” Peter buried his head in his dad’s chest. “I think you should say bye to Ned, though,” Tony whispered.

 

“Sorry, bye Ned! I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bring the controllers!”

 

Back in the car, Peter was itching to get home. He had refrained from the urge to ask dad to sit in the back with him. He was fourteen, he couldn’t do that. He noted that Steve was more quiet than usual, though, keeping his eyes on the road instead of darting towards the mirror to check on Peter.

 

It was probably Peter’s fault again. God, he’d caused nothing but trouble that week and topped it all off that morning. It wasn’t fair to Steve, who was just doing his best. Peter didn’t want to add another item to the list by disturbing him as he drove, so he waited.

 

Tony asked about schoolwork, his friends and kept the conversation light but flowing. Peter noticed the effort and answered everything he was asked. He never stopped staring at Steve, though.

 

Back at the penthouse, Tony dragged Peter to his workshop, sending Steve upstairs with his suitcase.

 

“Why are you still mad at papa, Pete?”

 

Peter blinked. What?

 

“Look, he told me about this morning and you can’t really blame him for snapping, I would have probably done the same!”

 

“But dad-”

 

“No, listen I don’t want your excuses. Last time I saw you we didn’t part on good terms and now you’re back at it? I’m not having-”

 

“Dad! _I’m_ not mad at papa, okay? _He’s_ the one who’s mad, he won’t even look at me! I’m sorry dad, I just don’t know how to apologize for everything and-”

 

“Oh god. Of course. Should’ve seen this coming, shouldn’t I? Stupid boys… Fri, will you tell Steve to make us all some teas?” He took a quick look back down at Peter. “You know what, make that hot chocolates.”

-

That night, Peter was exhausted, Steve could see that. The way his son wasn’t carrying his own weight, but was slumped against Tony’s side. The way he wasn’t making funny commentary over the movie anymore, and most importantly how his eyes were slightly less open. They weren’t moving, not fluttering, but just partly closed.

“Hey Pete, you up for bed yet? I know I am,” Tony encouraged softly, having noticed the same as Steve. 

“Nooo I’m watching, stop nagging,”

It was partly true, they were nagging a bit. But Steve knew all too well how their weekend was going to be.

It was going to be full of calm inside activities for the three of them. The Leeds family were coming over for lunch the next day, just like they did the last saturday of every month. Before that, they would have to force Peter to clean his room, which was always a tough task. 

After their friends had left, Peter would want to play another round of whatever game they had played that day. Dinner would roll around, and they’d have another normal family night in if they didn’t go out to anything. 

Sunday would bring some kind of outdoor activity, probably a walk before lunch in a cafe, before they would go home and prepare for family dinner. 

It was all so lovely and familiar, Steve loved it. The thing was, though, Peter would usually spend the last part of Friday night in his room. This night, he had missed Tony too much to leave them alone. And Steve was missing some alone time with his husband.

Oh well, he supposed they’d just need to stay awake a little later than usual that night. He wasn’t about to deny Peter anything after the week they’d had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly didn't mean for this last chapter to turn out so long! Sorry if it turned out boring.
> 
> I now only have one pre- written two-part work left to edit and post, but I'm looking forward to writing again. If you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see in this universe, let me know! I'm not good at action scenes and there are certain tropes I won't do, but all will of course be considered.   
> I'd like to further look into the past relationship issues between Tony and Steve that I've already hinted at, but I'm not doing it on its own, it'll have to tie in with their current relationship to Peter.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments is appreciated if you enjoyed, which I hope you did, and I can be reached at tumblr user lerums :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this part, I've explored rebel Pete a tiny bit before but I focus more on it this time. I'll do a bit of Steve/Tony dynamic too.
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments, or if you like you can follow me on my tumblr with the same username as here!


End file.
